Goodbye
by evietan
Summary: A person can only exist once at the same time. With the bulge in his mother's stomach steadily growing, Bart begins to fade away. Bluepulse/Speedbuggy


A/N: I just read in an old Superman comic that a person can only exist once at the same time and before I could convince myself that it was totally possible in JLU, this plotbunny was already in my head and demanded to be written. So, here it is.

This will also be posted on tumblr, under the same username 'evietan', but it's not stolen, it's just from the same person.

Warnings: FEELS, character death(?), mentioning and implying of gay sex, but nothing explicit

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics. I'm just borrowing the characters.

At first, it's just a slight feeling of nausea that could have been caused by anything from the flu to exhaustion. But Bart isn't stupid, he knows from the very first moment the feeling hit. It's roughly nine months until his birthday. His actual, _first _birthday. He exists now, in this timeline. He's just a bunch of cells, probably still unnoticed by his mother, but he _exists._

* * *

"That movie was totally _crash_! I love that they finally brought Quicksilver into the movies, he's the best of the X-Men, don't you think?" Bart rambled excitedly as he and Jaime made their way back from the movie theatre to the apartment where Jaime lived with his family.

"Yeah", Jaime replied. "And no, I don't care that Shadowcat shouldn't have been able to send someone to the past like that." Bart chuckled next to him. Khaji Da - the scarab - still didn't seem to understand that these movies weren't _meant _to be realistic.

"So you think he's the best, too, huh? Why? I mean, I like him 'cuz he could be my speedster bro if he was real, but you're not a speedster, so, why?"

"Um... He's funny, I guess? I just really like speedsters in general..." He trailed off, seemingly listening to something the scarab said, so he didn't notice the blush that crept over Bart's face.

Thanks to the scarab, it didn't take him long to realize what he had said, though. "Oh, um... that, I don't...", Jaime stuttered, at a loss for words.

He stopped walking when Bart had suddenly moved in front of him. "So you like me? Like, _really_ like me?" Jaime gulped as he looked at the speedster's hopeful face, not knowing what to say, but noticing how close they were and he felt his face flush and heard Khaji Da informing him about his accelerated heartbeat as well as possible reasons and countermeasures.

It was all too much for him, but he managed to breath out "Yeah, I really like you", before bringing their lips together in a first, chaste kiss.

* * *

It had been two months since then, and the news that the Flash was expecting a brat had just spread like a bushfire through the superhero community. Jaime comes home with a fond smile on his face. He tells Bart, but instead of a happy reaction, the speedster only manages to choke out a short "I know" before tears begin streaming down his face.

It was a cold and dark evening in the middle of January. But instead of lazing around on the couch of their shared apartment like usually, Jaime had insisted on going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their 5-year-anniversary of being together.

Everything was perfect, Jaime even had booked them a separate room so nobody would stare at Bart's speedster way of eating. Not even the scarab disturbed them by purposely annoying Jaime, which was what made Bart suspicious.

None of their previous dates was like this. Khaji Da took unholy pleasure in annoying the man he shared his body with and even if he kept quiet, something always happened. They got emergency calls from the league or someone saw Bart doing things faster than possible or they didn't bring enough money for everything Bart ate... The list went on and on. So when the speedster saw Jaime fidgeting nervously, he knew something was up.

He just hoped it wasn't bad news. Had Jaime cheated on him and wanted to apologize? Did he have to leave earth for a longer period of time for some dangerous space mission? Did someone important to him die and he just hadn't heard of it yet?

He was so busy thinking up possible worst-case-scenarios in his head that he barely noticed his boyfriend standing up and walking around the table. He snapped back to reality when Jaime gently pulled him to his feet. He then took a step back and gulped visibly when Bart did nothing but look at him expectantly.

Jaime hissed a short "I know!" - apparently Khaji Da just wasn't able to stay quiet an entire evening - then slowly went down on one knee while reaching in his pocket to pull out a box. He snapped it open and held it in front of the surprised speedster, presenting him a ring.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Bart Allen", Jaime began, "do you..."

He didn't get any further, as Bart interrupted him. "Yes! Yesyesyesyesofcourse!" he exclaimed overjoyed. "I'd love to marry you! I even dreamt of it before! Oh wait... was that even what you wanted to ask? Oh god, I just ruined it, didn't I? Ah, I'msosorryIdidn'twant..."

"Bart." It didn't take more than one word, spoken in a calm and soothing manner, to stop the speed-rambling. Jaime had been taken aback at first, but now he was chuckling slightly. He slipped the ring on Bart's finger and stood up. "Of course that's what I wanted to ask. And you didn't ruin it. You made it _special._"

* * *

Jaime goes to Zatanna, but she doesn't have enough magic power to change anything.

Dr. Fate claims it would endanger the balance of the universe if a person existed twice at the same time. The whispered "I'm sorry" doesn't help calming Jaime at all.

Superman doesn't own any devices that had brought him to other time periods, neither does any other League member.

Not-anymore-Neutron, who had built Bart's original time machine, tells him he never even thought about building one, and even if he could pull it off, it would definitely take him more than seven months.

In the end, Jaime has to give up. He can't save Bart. As he makes his way home depressed, even Khaji Da runs out of dry statements and keeps his "mouth" shut.

* * *

Bart nervously fidgeted in his suit. He stood in front of the altar and the ceremony had just begun. There was a huge amount of people. He himself only had a few family members - the Garricks, the Wests and of course Barry, Iris and their twins - but Jaime's family was huge and every cousin, aunt and great-grandfather had to be invited. Then they had a few friends and colleagues from their regular work and nearly every member of the Justice League and the team. Today would be a good day for crime, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Stop fidgeting already, or you'll vibrate out of your suit!" He heard his best man Tim hiss from the side. Bless his best friend and his weird sense of humor.

Then the music started playing and everyone rose. Bart fixated his full attention on the entrance, where Jaime and his father would be coming from. Bart already knew his soon-to-be husband would be wearing a suit as well, since there was no real "woman" in their relationship. That Jaime would play the role of the "bride" during the ceremony was simply due to the fact that he had a real father that could walk him to the altar. Though he was sure Barry would have done it for him as well, Bart was content with him and little Wally - yes, Barry and Iris had named his father after _the _Wallace West - just being there. Even if Wally still thought he was just an uncle.

When Jaime entered, Bart could practically feel his heartbeat raising to an inhuman speed. His fiancé looked simply beautiful. He tried the rest of the ceremony to wrap his mind around the fact that he was getting married. To that beautiful creature. He still couldn't believe his luck.

He was so distracted that he nearly missed the part where he was supposed to say I do, but luckily Tim shoved his elbow hard into his side and he didn't make a fool out of himself. Tye, Jaime's best man ("bridesmaid~" his girlfriend Asami had chimed in) had noticed though and gave him his best death glare.

The exchange of the rings went perfectly and before he knew it, Bart stood in front of a clapping crowd, kissing his new husband, now officially a married man.

* * *

When Jaime comes home to a crying Bart, he doesn't say anything. He just pulls him into a tight embrace and silently cries with him. He only pulls away when Bart softly whispers "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bart doesn't meet his eyes. "For leaving you alone like this. If you would have just married someone normal and not a weird time-traveler like me, this would have never happened..."

Jaime cleared his throat. He didn't feel like it, but he had to sound strong now. For Bart. "You're being ridiculous. If you wouldn't have come here, I'd probably be torturing or killing someone now, under complete control of the reach. I'll never regret falling in love with you. Not just because you saved me, even though I was your enemy, but because you're the nicest, funniest and generally most awesome person I know. It probably sounds totally dumb, but I can't think of anything that makes me happier than watching a movie and eat chicken whizees with you. That I could spend these past... 25 years with you as my friend, boyfriend and husband is the greatest gift I have ever received."

_Well done, Jaime Reyez. Your choice of words and sentence structure exactly match those of the average romance novel._

When Jaime stops talking, Bart is straight out bawling. He's still upset that he'll disappear soon and has to leave his husband alone, but he's also happy. He knows he doesn't have much time left, but he feels like he can take on the world.

"Let's make these next months count."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Jaime was burning with anger. "Don't you _ever _think about something before you actually do it?"

"I did! And I decided it was worth the risk!", Bart snapped back, just as furious.

"Oh yeah? You getting shot and smashed into a wall was probably _really _helpful."

"It _was_! With my distraction, we won! I saved thousands of people with this! And I heal faster than other people, so I won't have to bother with the injuries for long!"

"But you could have _died_! Just because you heal fast does not make you immortal! How could you be so reckless?!"

Bart felt a bit of his anger fade at that. It confirmed what he already knew, Jaime was just worried about him. But still, he wasn't about to back down from this. "Stop babying me! I know full well what could have happened! But if you haven't noticed, I'm the Flash! I'm a superhero! Dying for other people if it's necessary is part of the job, and I'm willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. That's why I'm part of the Justice League. You have no right to hold that against me. I know you'd do it too, but as much as I hate it, it's okay. That's just who you are. But it's who I am too, and you have to see that." Bart's voice went from angry shouting to pleading and Jaime felt all of his anger fade away.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled. "I know that. I just thought for a moment I'd really loose you." Bart smiled. "It's okay. I'll try to think of another way next time." And with that, he pulled his husband into a desperate kiss.

He found himself pressed against the wall soon after that, his still injured shoulder aching from the pressure. When he complained about it, he only got a "Then be more careful next time" from Jaime. He couldn't concentrate on it very long though, as he felt a knee between his thighs.

Well, if that was what Jaime needed to relieve some tension, Bart sure as hell wouldn't complain.

* * *

The League already knows what's happening thanks to Jaime's desperate attempts to save Bart. Nobody is surprised when he asks for a break, and nobody tries to stop him. Bart already retired from his role of the Flash in favor of Wally, but for now, the Blue Beetle ceased from existence. Now it's just Bart and Jaime.

Nobody told the Flash anything though, and Bart insists on doing it alone. He finally tells him everything. Wally learns that he is Bart's father and that he came from a future that will thankfully never be reality for him. He's happy, even though it's a bit awkward to see his own son all grown up before he is even born. When Bart tells him what will happen, Wally hugs him tight, promising him to call his child Bart as well, to make Jaime the godfather if he wants to and to be the best Flash and father he can be. Bart feels tears well up in his eyes again, even if he promised himself he wouldn't cry. He calls Wally "dad" for the first time.

It's not much, but it's reassuring to know that the new Bart will have a save home and a happy life.

But the hardest part isn't over yet. They both know it. They take each other's hand for comfort as they brace themselves for what they are about to do.

They have to tell Elena.

* * *

The Flash vibrated through the basement door, not even trying to bother with the lock. It was fairly dark inside, but his eyes adjusted faster than those of normal people, so it didn't take him long to spot what he was looking for. In the far corner of the room, squished between some random boxes, laid to bound and gagged girls, not older than five.

The Flash zipped over to them, quickly freeing them from their restraints. One was unconscious and the other jerked away in fear when he freed her, but at least none of them seemed critically injured.

"Hey", he greeted the little girl. "I don't know if you can tell by the red spandex and the lightning bolt on my chest, but I'm the Flash. I'm here to help you. I won't hurt you. So please, tell me your name?"

"No." The little girl tried to get as far away from him as possible, which wasn't far at all since there were boxes on both sides and the wall behind her.

"No? Now that's an original name. Do you like saying that? I know some kids who like saying that a lot." That made the girl giggle. "I do like saying it", she admitted, "but my name is Elena."

"A beautiful name. Fits you better than "No", too." He nods his head, completely serious. "So, I said I'd help you, but actually, all I'm gonna do is sit here with you and wait for someone to break the door down. I already send them our location, so Blue'll probably be here any minute."

"Blue?" Elena asks, curious. Is he a superhero, too? Can he run fast like you? Or fly, like Superman?" Her eyes are wide and shine with excitement and admiration. "Tch" Bart replies with false arrogance "Nobody can run as fast as the Flash. But yeah, Blue's a superhero too, and he looks like a giant blue beetle which is why he's called Blue Beetle."

"Ewww. I don't like beetles, they're gross." Flash chuckled at that. "Well, I don't like beetles either, they're kinda disgusting, but he's not a real beetle, it's just an armor. You know, like Batman isn't really a bat. And he can fly, and he's stronger than me, but not as strong as Superman. He also can make sound waves that crash things and lasers and he can shoot metal restraints for the villains and some more stuff, so he's pretty cool. And he's nice too, so don't be afraid."

The door burst down with a loud crash in that exact moment. "I also have very good ears", Blue Beetle pointed out as he stepped over the door. "Don't think I didn't hear your comment about beetles, Flash."

"Dammit", the red-clad hero cursed under his breath. Elena giggled again. "What? Are you laughing at me?" Flash exclaimed in mock surprise. "That screams for revenge!" Flash grabbed her and started tickling her sides. She laughed hard, trying to squirm away, but the speedster merely lifted her with one arm and carried her outside, still tickling her. Jaime shook his head, smiling at his husband's behavior, then carefully lifted the unconscious girl to follow him outside.

They had rescued the girls from a child prostitution ring that had been able to operate in the shadows for a long time, mainly by taking in strays and alley rats, orphaned or abandoned with no one left to miss them. They had made a big mistake though, as they accidentally took the other girl, who had been lost and had ripped her clothes, but her parents searched for desperately and were actually pretty rich. They also were friends with Tim Wayne, which brought the case to Batman and - as it became clear that they operated in the whole country and not just in Gotham - to the League.

Bart had spent the entire rest of the day with Elena, while Jaime had confirmed what they had already guessed. The girl's parents were dead, murdered by a thief who had broken into their apartment. Probably. The police never found him.

When Jaime returned and told Bart to hand her over to the police, both of them looked absolutely heartbroken. Jaime was really glad he couldn't see Bart's eyes behind his mask, because he would have given in immediately. It was hard enough to withstand the beautiful green of Elena's puppy dog eyes. Especially when her naturally curly brown hair hung a bit over her eyes as she hung her head disappointedly. It had bounced so adorably before when she had laughed...

Long story short, he gave in anyway. A few polite requests and unofficial dollar bills from Tim Wayne later, Elena Reyez was officially a part of their family.

* * *

They drive to Elena's college together. It's not easy telling her. She might be grown up now, but she'll always stay a little girl in their minds. And bringing sadness to her lively eyes is still as heartbreaking as ever.

Bart makes her promise to live twice as happily when he's gone. She's crying, but she'll try. She has a boyfriend of her own now. Bart takes the opportunity to threaten him to come back from the dead to haunt him, should he ever break her heart.

In the following months, they travel to every country Bart wants to see, they go to amusement parks, watch movies, eat chicken whizees and yes, they have lots of sex.

Elena comes home every weekend now and everyone comes to visit. The League throws him a goodbye party. Time blurs by with so much happening and before they know it, it's the evening before Bart's birthday.

* * *

Jaime is really surprised when he gets a call from Elena's school and is told that his little girl had beaten three boys older than her to a bloody pulp. Well, her ability to do so didn't surprise him at all, she had spent way too much time with Damian when they had left her with Uncle Tim over the holidays. But she'd never started a fight before, she hated fighting of any form.

The principal only told him that she refused to say anything in her defense. She reassured him that Elena was a really nice and good student and thus, the incident wouldn't have any consequences, but she wouldn't guarantee for anything if it happened again.

Elena didn't meet his eyes. She knew he'd probably be disappointed in her. "So, wanna tell me what happened?" Jaime was surprised how angry his voice sounded when he dragged Elena to the car with him.

"They deserved it", Elena grumbled. "Elena! Do you even know what you've done? One of them is at the hospital now, because of you!" He didn't mean to shout, but the complete lack of remorse in his daughter's voice set him on edge.

"So what? You always beat up the bad guys too! Don't tell me none of them ever landed in the hospital. I don't see any problem with that!" They got into the car, but Jaime didn't start the engine. Instead, he took a deep breath and looked at his daughter.

"Elena, the guys we beat up are criminals. Not our personal enemies. And we don't beat them to punish them, but because we don't have another way to capture them and hand them over to the police." His voice had become a lot softer. "So, what these boys do to 'deserve' what you did to them?"

Elena's defenses crumbled at the soothing tone of her father's voice. "They called you and dad faggots. They said all gays were criminals and rapists." Her voice broke. "I-I wanted to tell them that you were not, that you're actually superheroes, but I couldn't and I was so frustrated and they just wouldn't stop..." She began sobbing lightly.

Jaime pulled her into an embrace and pressed a soft kiss on her hair. "Thank you for sticking up for us. It means a lot to me. But don't fight back physically anymore, okay? It won't change anything. These kids don't know better, they just repeat what their parents told them. I don't care what some random people think about me as long as those I love are okay with who I am."

Elena nodded. "I'll try. But please, don't hate me now, okay?" Jaime laughed and ruffled through his daughter's hair. "I could never hate you, princess. Now let's get home and make tons of pancakes, so your dad won't have to starve when he comes home."

* * *

When Bart wakes up, the sweet scent of cake fills the air. He sits up in bed when Jaime enters the room and greets him with a soft kiss. "Happy Birthday, Bart." He carries his favorite speedster over to the kitchen, where a birthday cake is waiting for them. Jaime made it by himself, Bart can clearly see that. Usually he'd have complained how there was just one cake, but over the past months, Bart had become gradually weaker and less hungry. The cake would be enough for the both of them and Elena, who'd also come over.

He doesn't get any presents, but a huge pile of birthday cards. Everyone he knew had written one. Heck, he even got one from Batman - the original one, that is, the ones from Dick and Tim didn't surprise him at all - expressing deep respect for him. They open each and every one of them together, laughing at those were kids obviously had a part in making them or those who had old jokes in them - Dick would never stop making up new words.

Jaime hands him a rather plain card that only said "I am grateful for your help. I will not be pleased by your absence." It was signed 'Khaji Da'. Jaime had let the scarab take control of his body to make it. Bart is really moved, the scarab barely expresses any feelings at all and usually only towards Jaime, so Bart makes his husband take his shirt off to properly hug Khaji Da. A ridiculous action in the scarab's opinion, as Jaime informs him, since he can feel everything Jaime does. Bart doesn't care.

Garfield had sent them a drawing that showed them and the whole team. It wasn't completely realistic - Elena was there too and way too old for her parents being that young - but it had a huge amount of details, like Conner's shirt being ripped, Wally trying to kiss Artemis, but getting her hand stuffed in his face, Stephanie in her Robin costume standing in front of Tim - also in a Robin costume -and Tim trying to get seen behind her by standing on his toes, Garfield holding up a weird alien worm - his most treasured souvenir - Tye and Eduardo trying to stop original Roy from shooting something that they couldn't see and Batman glaring in the background. Bart, Jaime and Elena stood in the middle of it all, hugging and smiling. "Thanks for the asterous time with you" was written under the picture.

Bart has sworn he wouldn't cry, but now, he can't stop himself. He's way too lucky, having this many awesome friends.

Around 2:00 pm, Wally calls, informing them that the labor has started. The three of them snuggle on the couch together, slowly consuming a bag of chicken whizees, but not saying anything. Everything has already been said, now all there was left to do was to enjoy each other's presence.

As Bart's limbs slowly begin to fade, he pulls his family closer and mumbles "I love you." Jaime tries to put all of his feelings into his voice as he replies "I love you too."

By the end of his sentence, he has nothing but thin air in his arms.

All the way over in the Central City Hospital, tears run down the face of a mother holding her baby in her arms for the very first time.

"Welcome to this world, Bart."


End file.
